godhood_viifandomcom-20200213-history
Caesar's Summary
If you create a new page for anything on this page, do not forget to delete it here! Gods - Zantaware (Adwarf) 1 act - Aradan (Ardas) 1 act - Vénorr (Atilliano) 1 act - Unsobar (Digital Hellhound) 1 act - Teneia (Fniff) 1 act - Yggdrass (Ghazkull) 1 act - Iloende (Koronii) 1 act - Nihilus (Lordinquisitor) 1 act - The Broker (Micelus) 1 act - Alandios (Shootandrun) 1 act Dead Gods Valeia (Iituem) Ha-Jalah (Phantom of the Library) Hardrunm (Fortis) The Solar System - Yilmz Yilmz is the sun. It is a yellow dwarf, but its light is strong enough to provide life to Nativa. - Finnwa Finnwa is the moon that revolves around Nativa. She is small and peculiarly blue at night. - Nativa Nativa is the planet on which the gods act, the mortals live and in which the Phoenix rests. Cultures Tribes '- The Latian Tribe' The Latia primarily worship Valeia, the dead goddess of terror. Their culture revolves around fear and Valeia's sanctuary. They live in the forests in the east of the continent, close to the plains. Their forests home the Screamers, a special breed of spiders. Once, every seven years, a seventh of the able-bodied adult males of the tribe set out to face the world, only to return after a year. They are hunter-gatherers, and known to be fearless warriors. -''' The Alandian Tribe''' The Alandians primarily worship Alandios, although they occassionaly dedicate a prayer to Nihilus. They live on the west of the continent, in a river delta. Their tribe knows mainly peace and so far, remains remote. Feinor is their shaman. Chess is a popular game there. They are mainly fishermen and hunter-gatherers. - Toman The Toman tribe is named after their first great Chieftain, Toman. Driven by ambition, this tribe is home to the Staff of Power. Their patron gods are Unsobar and Vénorr, although most of the tribe chooses to favor Unsobar as their main personal deity. A shrine exists, dedicated to both of these gods. They have forced two other tribes into submission and are therefore currently the most powerful tribe in existence. They live in the vast woods of the north-west taiga on the continent, at the foot of the Dead Mountain. They are hunter-gatherers. - Aradon The people from Aradon worship Aradan. They live on the savannas. They are the only tribe which actively rejects the Phoenix, deeming it a malevolent force. They believe in the Prophecy of Aradon. They are hunter-gatherers. - Tribe of the Raven The tribe of the Raven primarily worships Nihilus. Fire Ravens are a common sight there and are viewed as a holy animal, despite being actively hunted in other areas. This tribe is located in the central woods of the continent. They are hunter-gatherers. - The Guardians of the Forest The Guardians of the Forest worship Teneia. They live in the central forests of the continent, and are hunter-gatherers. They tend to distance themselves from other tribes and live rather peacefully. Still, they too make enemies. Lilith lives in the surrounding parts of the forests, and acts as their guardian. '- Tribe of the Ox' The tribe of the Ox lives southern edge of the central forests of the main continent, and worships the deceased god Hardrunm. They own Hardrunm's Stone Plow. They are the most populous tribe, living mainly by means of hack-and-slash agriculture and fishery. - Tribe of the Sichuan The tribe of the Sichuan are the birth-tribe of the now non-existent Ha-Jalah. While this is forgotten by all mortals, this remains a relevant fact to the Gods. If it were not for this fact, the tribe would not be worth mentioning. They are hunter-gatherers. - Minor Tribes There are a lot of minor tribes on Nativa. Generally, these tribes are smaller than the aforementioned tribes, and also not as important. Still, they are of significance, and thus worthy of a short description. Most of the minor tribes live on the plains as nomads, in the southern jungles or in the central forests. Some live near the east, and, unsurprisingly, several tribes live on the taiga. Landmarks - The Ember's Clearing The Ember's Clearing is located in the northern taiga, and is the birthplace of Vénorr, the Ember of the Wilds. It is said that there was once a village, called the 'Broken Claw Tribe'. Vénorr, blinded by rage and pain, destroyed the tribe. For some reason, nature refuses to reclaim the clearing, and thus it is only sparsely vegetated. The Kapaches live in the area surrounding the clearing, and tend to collect there to mate or rest. Hunters of surrounding tribes sometimes make a journey to the clearing, believing that they will be blessed in the hunt after such a pilgrimage. (This is not, however, the fact.) '- The Baboon's Ruins' These ruins of a once prospering village decay quickly in the southernmost jungles of the continent. It is the birthplace of the Broker. The Kapyt is a common sight in that area, as well as the baboon. Aside from a few remaining structures, most of the buildings are gone. - Valeia's Sanctuary Valeia's Sanctuary is a cave located near the Latian tribe. It is unnaturally dark and screamers tend to collect there. Even though Valeia no longer exists, her power lingers in the cave, and the cave retains its power through the continued worship of her former followers. - The Dead Mountain The Dead Mountain is located in the mountain range north of Toman. It is the highest peak of the range and the top of the mountain consists of a black, glassy type of stone; Obsidian. - The Well of Souls The Well of Souls is the passage to the underworld. Iloende carries the souls of the deceased to this location, where Zantaware ferries them over to the afterlife. It is located on a cliff in the northernmost reaches of the country, and the area surrounding it is eerily devoid of life. The building is invisible to most mortal eyes, although those who know exactly what they are looking for, or those of divine influence, will be able to see it. The Well of Souls is a large circular shrine, with a pool in the middle. It consists solely out of basalt and is indestructible by mortal means. The pool contains the souls collected by Iloende, and looking at it renders any mortal blind, while blurring the vision of any God who might look upon it. Inside the shrine is a single passageway. Beyond the passageway lies a large river. Zantaware is the only being capable of ferrying someone across this river, to the afterlife. Any other person would be powerless against the stream. - Yggdrass' Heart Yggdrass' Heart is located in the south-western jungles of the main continent. It is a gigantic tree, and currently it is the main source of Yggdrass' influence. The area around the tree is lush and filled with vegetation, and tends to be crowded by ants. Historical Figures'- Feinor' Feinor is the shaman of the Alandian tribe. His father, before him, was this tribe's shaman. Feinor holds close bonds with both the Fire Ravens and the Alandian Owls, but it is not clear whether he actually dedicates worship to either god. The Spirit of Change attempted to possess him, but failed, which almost resulted in its destruction. He invented chess. '- Lilith' Lilith, or the Prowler, is the daughter of Teneia and Yonah. She is a half-goddess and her physical features are somewhat reminiscent of a cat's appearance. She roams the woods around the tribe of the Guardians of the Forest, protecting them from outside harm, but never directly interacting with them. - Ihanet Ihanet is currently the leader of the Toman. He was previously a shaman and replaced the last chieftain of the tribe after having him assassinated by Toslan. He instituted Unsobar and Vénorr as Toman's primary deities, erecting a shrine dedicated to both of these gods. - Aydun Aydun is a retired shaman of Aradon. He has travelled for years to spread Aradan's word under influence of his Mark of the Apostle. Finally, he returned him exhausted and weary, his faith stressed over the years. - Toslan (Deceased) Toslan was a woodsman, and is abhored for slaying the last of the Toman bloodline. Few mortals know the reason behind his action: He acted to save his wife, who was slowly succumbing to a disease. Ihanet promised him to heal her if he would perform the Pact of the Hunter. Toslan agreed, and traveled for three years to the fabled jungles of the south to retrieve the Kapyt fruit and the baboon hair needed to perform the ritual. After performing the ritual and becoming a Hunter, he set out on his task. It took him only a year to return to Toman and complete his mission. Just before he died and his soul was sent to the Broker, he found out that Ihanet had neglected his promise and his wife had died during his absence. '- Toman (Deceased)' Toman was the first in line to lead the Toman tribe to what it is now. He was given the Staff of Power by Unsobar and conquered two other tribes. Eventually he met his demise when hunting for the Ember. His descendants ruled over the tribe efficiently for several generations before being deposed by Ihanet. - Yonah (Deceased) Yonah is a former chieftain of the Guardians of the Forest. He has fathered Lilith after raping Teneia during her divine slumber. - Aulon (Disappeared) Aulon is a manifstation of Unsobar's Archer persona. Mythology around him is strangely vague, but it is said that he was a hunter and that he tamed the Kapaches for Toman. Mythical Things and beings '- The Phoenix' The Phoenix is, apparently, the most powerful being on Nativa. It seems to act only rarely, however, and while it is a main subject of worship, it is not, in fact, sure whether or not it is a divine being. It is also know as Nativa's Inner Flame. '- The Cry of the Phoenix' The Cry of the Phoenix is a dream that is shared by all of humankind. Every human dreams of the Phoenix on the first full moon after they come of age. The dream is often confusing and vague, but is often viewed as a phrophecy of sorts. It is the only thing the gods dream during their slumber. - Alandium Alandium is a crystalline plant. Alandium grows when planted in the earth and left before the sun, and can record words when heated. Once it has cooled, turning it around three times makes it repeat the words it recorded. To get rid of it, one has to simply submerge it in water, where it will dissolve after a few hours. It is rare, and used only by the shamans of the main tribes. It was created by Alandios. - Kapyts Kapyts are a domestic animal-plant hybrid, capable of sustaining itself with naught but water and sunlight. Its meat is sweet. They were created by the Broker. They live in the southern jungles. - The Staff of Power The Staff of Power is an object which inspires its holder to ever-increasing ambition and lust for power. It is indestructible by mortal means. It is made of gold and adorned with three snakes running along its length. It was created by Unsobar. It is located in Toman. -''' Hardrunm's Stone Plow''' Hardrunm's Stone Plow, or Hardrunm's Plow for short, is a magical artifact that enriches and enchants the soil it turns. It was created by the (now deceased) god Hardrunm. It is in the possession of the Tribe of the Ox. - Screamers Screamers are a breed of spiders. Screamers are capable of creating a sound akin to that of a screaming woman when afraid and have poisoned fangs capable of paralysing larger animals. An adult human so poisoned will recover after about a day of intense pain without lasting physical injury, but a small child will probably suffocate from paralysis first. Finally, the Screamers have a unique trait regarding webspinning. Although female Screamers spin ordinary orbspinner webs, male Screamers do not spin crossed webs but instead draw long lines of silk between branches or surfaces in a sort of very thin mesh. This silk, unlike ordinary spider silk, can be collected and separated by humans for silk-weaving purposes. It has the same strength and thread-count properties as normal spider silk, making it a very desirable material for weaving. Screamers live in and around the territory of the Latia and were created by the now deceased goddess Valeia. - The Ember The Ember is a mythical manifestation of Vénorr. It is said to be a bear at least thrice the size of a normal bear, and many hunters have set out to find it. None have returned succesful from their hunt, however, and the Ember remains a myth. Toman in his attempt to find and kill the Ember. '- The Fire Ravens' Fire Ravens are a divine subspecies of ravens that have red beaks, are intelligent and capable of speech. The ravens will talk to Nihilus, informing him about the happenings in the world. They will also speak to those who believe strongly in Nihilus and will act as his messengers. They tend to breed quickly. - The Prophecy of Aradon The prophecy of Aradon states that Aradan will defeat the Phoenix' armies, servants and followers and destroy the ancient spirit, banishing all evil beings from the world. - Alandian Owls Alandian Owls are a very intelligent subspecies of owls, capable of speaking, like Fire Ravens. Unlike Fire Ravens, however, they are benevolent and easily tameable. Humans learning to use them appropriately could have them carry messages or objects to other humans. Wild Alandian Owls will generally act like normal owls, but they will help humans they find in need if they can – ie by leading the lost back to the tribe or by warning the traveler of an ambush. - Hunters A hunter is a human being much with empowered strength, agility and wits. They possess a 'sixth sense' that always leads them to their set 'goal'. They are created through the Pact of the Hunter. Once they finish their task or die during the attempt, they expire and their soul is sent to The Broker to serve It. - The Pact of the Hunter The Pact of the Hunter is a ritual powered by The Broker. An aspiring Hunter must gather one fruit from a kapyt and a hair from a baboon and set them alight at roughly the same time. They must then say the following words, "I ask for help in this task, in my mission. I offer myself now and the life ever-after." The applicant must then describe his/her goal thoroughly. They will know that their prayer has been answered if the kapyt fruit splits into two and the hair screams, as if a full baboon. - The Mark of the Apostle Aradan's priests bear the Mark of the Apostle. It is an invisible aura, granting the apostle the ability to speak in the language of the given audience, wherever he may be. He is granted an increased charisma when preaching of Aradan’s prophecies and feels a great urge to go outwards and preach. The mark gives them a minor protection against random harm, although not infallible. All divine beings can recognize the aura and are able to connect Aradan through the apostle. The strength of the aura depends on the faith the bearer has in Aradan, as well as their strength of spirit. The mark sustains itself by drawing from the power of its worshiper, and thus the worshiper is rendered mostly or completely useless when it comes to providing Aradan with divine energy. (Thus, if everyone were to become a priest of Aradan, Aradan would be powerless.) - The Spirit of Change The Spirit of Change is, in essention, a sentient extension of Nihilus himself. It facilitates subtle change wherever it goes, and its only desires are to serve Nihilus' goals or facilitate further change. It is bound to Nihilus and depends on him for its existence. It is visible to divine beings or beings which bear a divine touch only, and it is capable of possessing weaker-willed mortals, although doing so will negate its normal influence on the surroundings. The Spirit of Change can only communicate with divine beings and the fireravens, although certain mortals might be able to feel its presence. - Kapaches The Kapach is a species of bear-and-wolf hybrid animals that live in packs. They are very strong and tough creatures, as well as fairly intelligent and capable of cooperation with their pack. They are morbidly afraid of fire and generally stay away from humans unless provoked. They can be tamed, although it is not an easy process. - Souls Souls are the source of life and intelligence in any intelligent living creature. Any creature which possesses a soul can, through worship, supply a God with divine strength. All creatures with a soul have a free will and it is hard to take complete control of someone who has an exceptionally strong spirit. After death, a soul is either taken to the Well of Souls by Iloende, and from there to the afterlife by Zantaware, or collected by the Broker if they previously made a pact with him. Zantaware Played by: Adwarf Titles: The Ferryman Description of Character: Zantaware is the guide to the afterlife. He is a kind yet pessimistic God who believes that it is the fate of all things but himself to one day die. He can be more caring than other Gods, however, and when angered he doesn't easily let go of a grudge even if it is with another god. Spheres: Souls, Afterlife Anti-sphere (Completely powerless in this sphere): Death Manifests as: Zantaware appears to beings as a young silver haired man wrapped in a black cloak, those living that see him see a simple ferryman, but the souls of the dead see a black mist radiating from him. He gives off a calming aura allowing him to easily transport the souls of the dead to the afterlife as he sees fit. To the other Gods Zantaware appears as a tall human with shoulder length silver hair, wearing a set of jet black leather clothes, and a wielding a scythe with a blade the color of blood nearly the length of his human form. His eyes are a light crimson read, and shackles are clasped around his wrist disappearing into thin air, but appearing as if chained to some invisible object. Characteristic Animal: Dire Wolf Secondary source of Power: The arrival of the dead in the Well of Souls. Divine responsibility: Carrying the collected souls of the dead to the afterlife. Aradan Played by: Ardas Titles: None Description of Character: God of Order, both natural and mortal, social hierarchy and law. Quite humourless and serious figure, although calm and inclined to forgive given particular circumstances. Always seeks stability of and fights with chaos in all forms whenever he sees it. Spheres:Order Manifests as: A tall man in armor of burnished bronze and gold. Head is always covered up with a hood, face never visible under the hood. Characteristic Animal: Bald Eagle Secondary source of Power: None Divine responsibility: None Vénorr Played by: Atilliano Titles: Ember of the Wilds Description of character: Vénorr cares about three things; Hunting, Honor and Power. He takes great pleasure in watching brave hunters and adventurers take up arms and fight fierce beasts that he in his search of the ultimate predator creates. Vénorr is disgusted by people that use cheap tricks to beat their opponent or kill others that have no way to defend themselves. Unless they have to do with him or his followers in a negative way or if someone proves their honor and prowess in the heat of battle or the hunt on a mighty beast, he stays out of mortal affairs. Most of all, Vénorr ignores the weak and rewards the strong and brave with unimaginable power. Spheres: Hunting Manifests as: Usually a predatory creature that lives in forests such as a wolf or a bear. His back is burned, as if a flaming bird of prey once lifted him from the ground. Secondary source of power: None Characteristic animal: A Grizzly Bear. Divine responsibility: None Unsobar Played by: Digital Hellhound Titles: the Three-Headed God Description of Character: Unsobar, peculiarly, possesses three personas it flicks through at seemingly random, which seem separate and independent from eachother. The Archer, young and quite mad, is ignorant of its divinity - deceiving itself as it walks amongst mortals as just another of them, its use of godly power mostly subconscious and accidental. The Archer is brash and hotheaded, acting on its whims and quick to anger and violence. While the Archer is unlikely to be found with organized militaries, it tends to gravitate towards sites of conflict, and can be found defending an unfortunate village it thinks itself part of, or following angry mobs storming the gates of palaces. Unsobar's second persona is the Rider, who makes no effort to blend in with the mortal world. It is haughty and commanding, seeing all as its rightful due as a god. It feels little else than disdain towards both mortals and fellow immortals. Whenever possible, the Rider attempts to exert its infuence over others and take charge, no matter if it's wanted or if anyone else has a better plan. Surprisingly for a self-proclaimed master of war, the Rider has a poor grasp of military strategy or any sort of wider fighting. The god's third and dominating persona, perhaps the true Unsobar, is the Autarch. It is perfectly aware of the two other personas, unlike they themselves, and sometimes subtly guides and shepherds them while they are in control. It may even pretend to be them in order to make others underestimate it. The Autarch reveals little of itself to others, but possesses an even greater hunger for power than its deluded second persona. This may not seem obvious - the Autarch thinks on a long scale. It works slowly, gradually, building up ties and influence amongst the powerful. The Autarch is remarkably affable to even lesser creatures, however, preferring to maintain a kind, helpful appearance. Spheres: War, Ambition Manifests as: The Archer is a subconscious shapeshifter, manifesting in a form that blends in with its current surroundings and mortals. The Rider, on the other hand, shows itself as a tall, thin man with highly-refined facial features, a sharp beaked nose and a thin mouth. A tidy patch of brown hair crowns its head. The Rider is sometimes lightly armoured or uniformed, and wearing a helm or hat of some kind. As for the third persona - the Autarch/Unsobar appears as a man or woman of indeterminate age, dressed in regal robes and clothes, often with a crown of precious metals and jewels. A pair of writhing snakes are bound around its arms, hidden by the sleeves of its clothes. Characteristic Animal: (Three) Snake(s) Secondary source of Power: None Divine responsibility: None Teneia Played by: Fniff Titles: None Description of Character: Despite being the personification of darkness, Teneia is simply a pleasant but shy young girl who doesn't want to cause pain or harm. She simply serves her role as needed, and rewards her followers nicely for what they do. Spheres: Darkness. Manifests as: A young girl who is incredibly pale, with purely black eyes, no color within them, and purely black hair. Despite this, she is quite beautiful. She doesn't make eye contact, and talks in hushed tones. Characteristic Animal: Black cat. Secondary source of Power: None Divine responsibility: None Yggdrass Played by: Ghazkull Titles: None as of yet Description of Character: Ygdrass is a complex being. Or beings. It's mind consists not only of one being but rather is a congregation of a myriad consciousnesses and thus technically not a god although the energy derived from so many beings sets it on one level with one. Yggdrass oftimes is rather reluctant to act, as with each action it sacrifices some of the beings that constitute it's mind thus decreasing it's own power and mental stability. Spheres: Nature Manifests as: Yggdrass is not able to be at any point at any time like other gods, but rather relies on a series of massive towering trees spread over the world. It uses these trees as vessel for its Consciousness. Interestingly these trees ignore the rules of nature and can be found even in absurd places like deserts or glaciers. Over time these trees have begun to grow valuable fruit to dissuade sentient beings from felling them. When one of the myriad minds detaches itself from Yggdrass it usually takes the form of a greenly glowing sphere (think Will-o'-the-Wisp) Characteristic Animal: Ant Secondary source of Power: None Divine responsibility: None Iloende Played by: Koronii Titles: None Description of Character: Aloof and distant, but pretending to be kind. Iloende believes that the only reason to create life is to watch it die, and thus finds other immortals' existence an affront. It has a fondness for long-reaching plots and games of chance. Spheres: Souls, Death Anti-sphere (Completely powerless in this sphere): Afterlife Manifests as: Iloende when it appears in person invariably appears as a man, wrapped in a funeral shroud wearing a plain bone mask. As the folds of the cloth drift it reveals the souls that Iloende has devoured, silently screaming and straining to escape. It however can speak through Barn Owls, which are its holy animals. Characteristic Animal: Barn Owl Secondary source of Power: Arrival of the dead to the afterlife. Divine responsibility: Carrying the souls of the dead to the Well of Souls. Nihilus Played by: Lordinquisitor Titles: None Description of Character: Nihilus is the great negator, he who has the right to veto. He who speaks: "No!" when everyone says: "Yes!" and who says "Yes!" when everyone speaks: "No!". He is the counterweight to the other gods. But he isn`t a simple negator, who likes to undo the efforts of others. In fact, he represents change itself. Whenever someone proclaims "And so it shall be!" he is the first to ask "Why should it be so? Why shouldn`t it be different?" Nihilus prefers to react than to act on his own. He constantly watches mortals and gods alike and delights to undo, or to change, their creations. The thing he likes the least is stagnation and thus he might act on his own, if the other gods are too passive. Nihilus is neither good nor malevolent; He simply is. He might send a humbling plague to a mighty empire, and in the next second he could send a blessed rain which saves a little town from a terrible drought. His motivation isn`t to make the world better or worse, his goal is to keep the world changing. The great Negator can be a fickle master. Worshippers who rely too much on his favor might suddenly find themselves without it. Not many worship him as a result. But he doesn`t mind it; He actually prefers it that way- For if one serves change the whole time, isn`t he stagnating somehow, too? Nihilus is aware of this paradox and as a result spends most of his time watching the world before suddenly altering it. Spheres: Change Manifests as: Nihilus takes the form of a normal human- But true to his nature his form is ever-changing. The changes are often subtle; His eye color might be green in one second and blue in the next. His hair might grow a bit, or become shorter. Suddenly onlookers might notice regal jewelry on his hand, that they didn`t notice a moment before. His teeth could be broken and yellow, until you blink and they suddenly are white, whole and beautiful. Due to how the human mind works most won`t notice the sudden changes in his appereance, but they will still feel that there`s something odd about Nihilus. Characteristic Animal: Raven Secondary source of Power: None Divine responsibility: None The Broker Played by: Micelus Titles: The Broker Description of Character: The Broker is a being with great curiosity, especially of mortals. It wants to listen to the songs and poems of mortals; see the bloody fields of war that mortals use; watch as mortals celebrate and mourn; taste the cuisine of mortal hands. Course, it does get rather boring after a while. To this end, The Broker provides deals and gifts to mortals, to make the world change. It is willing to wait great periods of time to see something worthwhile. It is willing to provide support to any mortal, great or small...as long as they entertain It. Otherwise, they might as well wish they were never born. When The Broker is actually content, he generally mixes in with mortals, often as an old, charitable aristocratic man. Spheres: Trade, Souls Manifests as: A vaguely humanoid mass of black with flashes of lights exploding on its figure every now and then. It has two large white eyes where the 'head' is. May sometimes take on the form of an old aristocrat. Characteristic Animal: The Baboon Secondary source of Power: Brokered Souls Divine responsibility: None Alandios Played by: Alandios Titles: None Description of Character: Wisdom. Intelligence. Patience. Memory. Those are the words that define Alandios' personality. He takes no part, neither with gods or mortals - conflicts do not concern him, unless they go against knowledge itself. He gives secrets to those who will know how to use them, and councils to those who need them. Alandios is neutral at all times, and while he can be a generous god to some and a cruel one to others, he always has his reasons. While Alandios is wise, he has been known to make mistakes - for there are secrets that are hidden even to the eyes of Gods, even to his eyes, and despite all of his knowledge, he is unable to read what the future holds. Still, such mistakes are rare and far between, and he corrects them whenever he is proven wrong - for giving false information is against his very nature. He is not always honest - but as he says, there is a good deal of difference between omitted truth and lies. He reveals what he believes needs to be revealed, and that is enough for him. Alandios rarely manifests himself in the mortal realms, but he is always watching, always listening, always meddling. He will have a tendency to help everyone instead of choosing a specific party - his own form of neutrality. Winning his favor is hard and gaining rewards for it may be harder, but it is not impossible. He rarely considers morality when he makes his choices - wisdom is not about being good or evil, it is about making the right choices at the right time. The best observers are those who do not intervene, and he generally respects that mindset when he is faced by a conflict. That belief leads to few friends, but it also ensures that one has few enemies. Spheres: Knowledge. Manifests as: An old man with grey eyes, clad in grey.That is the form he uses the most - it gives an impression of wisdom and safety to those who see him, making it easier to deal with mortals. However, he will sometimes take the form of a mortal who is certain to get another one's ears (a lover, an advisor, a priest...), in order to make sure that his messages are remembered. Characteristic Animal: The Owl Secondary source of Power: None Divine responsibility: None